cawfandomcom-20200216-history
XtremeTony
This unknown CAW Superstar has captured the attention of all 6 viewers of XGWL. XtremeTony's style is really that of an over-sized Super Heavyweight. Reason why is because XT has a gut that is roughly the size of twelve sumo wrestlers merged together. XT currently is the Owner & CEO of the XGWL & Hosts the Xtreme Hour. He sees himself and all his CAWs as "Legends", although nobody even watches his show. Tony's favorite thing to do is give himself the XGWL title every other CPV, making him very similar to the likes of Triple H and Jeff Jarrett. = Bio on XtremeTony = Started in the independents in August of 98 with a hard time getting wins (though he no longer does, since he makes all other CAWs lose to him in squash matches, including his friends.) In Early 2002, XT signed to the Bolt Wrestling Federation where XT went from an Opener to a Mid-Card. Then, in Mid-2002, XtremeTony opened the Original XGWL and captured 7 XGWL World titles & 1 XGWL Light-Heavyweight Championship. In Early 2004, The Original XGWL went south. After the Original XGWL closed, XT joined XCWA shotyly after. During Tony's stint in XCWA, XtremeTony was mostly an opener or Lower-MidCard level. XT left XCWA in Mid 2006 because he did not instantly get thrusted into Main Event status, and was not able to capture the title twelve million times like he normally wants to. In Late 2006, XtremeTony recieved offers to join TWF & WWA. Thinking of something clever, XtremeTony decided to join both of them at the same time. In January 2007, XtremeTony defeated Aaron Bielert at WWA Apocalypse to capture his 1st world title in 3 years. Then in Febuary, XtremeTony lost the WWA title to Chris Eber. Then in March 2007, XtremeTony lost to Munich on TWF forcing XtremeTony out of TWF. Then 2 weeks later, WWA was closed down by "The Big fed in Stanford, CT." The next Month, XtremeTony served as a Comentator on (US)FWA from April until June when (US)FWA Closed down. Then the next month, XtremeTony launched the NEW XGWL on the VBC Network. The XGWL is one of the least popular CAW federations on the internet, getting only about 12 hits a week. Because of his enormous ego and all around blindness, Tony thinks XGWL is a success. Stats on XtremeTony * Allegence: Face (Aug 1998-Jan 2007, July 2007-pres) Heel (Jan-Mar 2007) * Style: Technical/Showman Finisher & Signature Moves *'Tacoshooter' (1998-pres) *'OLE! TACO!' (2007-pres) *Taco-Bone Suplex(1999-pres) *Float Over chalupa (2001-Pres) *Tacosault (2000-pres), *Triangle Tabasco Hold (2006-present) *German Burrito (2000-Pres) *Taco missile (1998-Pres) *Double Arm whopper (2006-Present) *John Cena ownscarana (2001 Present) *Tacosault (2001-Present) *Drop Eating Hold (2000-Present) *Jack off hold (2004-2006, 2008-Pres) Past Signature Moves *Shitty Looking Stunner (1998) *Jack Off (1999-2006) *Taco Bottom (1999) *STWHERE'S MY DAMN FOOD!? (2001-2007) *Reverse Death Valley Taco Driver (2000-2003) *Atomic Fart (1998-2002, 2005, 2007) Title Reigns * In the Original XGWL (2002-2004): 7 Time Taco eating World Champion, 1 time XGWL Light-Heavyweight Champ (LMAO not) * In XCWA (2004-2006): No titles * In WWA (Now known as MIW) (2006-2007): 1 time WWA World's Smallest Penis Champion * In TWF (2007): no titles * In ZXWWF (2007): Tag Team champions (w/ OLE!) * In XGWL(Modern) (Aug 2007-Nov 2007): XGWL Ultimate Egomaniac Champion XT's Entrance XtremeTony always comes out with a taco with alota Style. Commentary Shows that XtremeTony commentated for (which is why the leagues are dead or close to death): XGWL, HWA, HCA, (US)FWA. =XtremeTony's partners, managers & Friends= * Taco Bell (1998-1999, Jan 2007-pres) Tag Team Partner in Team 619 & Brother * Taco Bell Dog (Dec 2006-pres) Tag Team partner in Team 619 & Cousin * A giant penis (2003-pres) Valet * OLE! (May-July 2007) Tag Team partner in OLE! TACO! in ZXWWF * Fat Boy Phil (Jan-Feb 2007) Eating contest Teammate in WWA * Chikorita (Jan-Mar 2007) Pokemon teammate in WWA *Karnage(LMAO not) *Sherman =XtremeTony's Rivalries= * CU (He got pwned) *Karnage (He got pwned) *His ego (He got pwned) *Dratsab, Toecutter, and Daanesh (Because Tony is incapable of using anything other than "FUCK YOU PENDEJO" in his arguments, he believes that using squash matches in his unpopular CAW fed is a valid alternative. He fails at this, though, and is pwned left and right.)